Records of the past
by UnbalancedTruth
Summary: Izumi was just an average girl with an above average talent and a snappy tongue. That is, until she met the 'records', children chosen to uphold the law. Written in first person. Containing humor, romance, drama, fantasy, supernatural etc. Inspired by a timeless song. Rated T for language and possibly something more. *WinkWink*


You know what ?

I never really got the whole high school business shenanigans.

Just a couple of assholes crawling the hallways and bitches waiting to be raped.

Fucking retards.

* * *

'Posse an introduction's in order, eh ?

That's usually how you start these monologues.

For starters, my name's Izumi.

Just Izumi.

No last name, for a number of reasons but we'll get to that later.

If you're asking for a heart-felt introduction with a curtsy and shit, gotta disappoint.

My name's all you gotta know.

Just be glad I ain't one of those attention seeking hussies.

This shit'd already be a page long.

Getting off track here, sorry.

Basically, I'm just a normal-looking high-school student.

Least I hoped to be.

Until...I met _them_.

So I'm gonna tell you my story.

The story of how I became a Child Record.

* * *

A yawn escapes my mouth as I make my way outta the doors, my keys dangling from my pocket.

You'd think I'd secure them more since I don't have any spares(don't judge, that shit costs money I don't have) but - nope.

My arrogance is pouring so obviously I don't need no security.

I've got my ego, 'pparently that scares the shit outta people.

Good enough for me.

Another yawn passes by my lips leniently but I don't bother to give my manners any attention.

There's this thing called...something...can't remember.

Leave me the fuck alone.

It's still early.

Plus it's fucking freezing.

You're prolly wondering what the hell I'm doing out in this god forsaken hour.

Well, ya see, I've got school.

High-school.

First year to be exact.

Actually, let me rephrase that.

I'm sixteen.

My first time going to school but 'pparenty I've already been upped a year.

Ain't that swell of 'em.

I can see my school off in the distance.

If you think I'm plannin' to stalk unnoticeably until people start getting their asses inside so I can blend; surprise, surprise.

Fucks given; zero, nada, zilch baby.

I'm fucking fabulous so let the bitches hate.

School bag lazily positioned over one shoulder just the way I like it(say hello to shitty posture by the time I'm thirty) my vision creeps from one side to the other in an attempt to fume in my surroundings.

So many people.

**"Oy, doll face, how about ya let us escort you somewhere nice ?"**

Of-fucking-course I get stuck with the weird bastards on my first day here.

What about me screams desperate.

Don't talk to me, rather, don't talk shit to me and we'll get along.

First impressions are everything, no matter how some people may want to disagree, and these guys just scored major douche in my book.

I raise my glassy gaze to meet the ones of the two perpetrators stupid enough to disrupts my bubble.

In case you were to busy with your head up your ass, you might've noticed I'm a bit of a rebel.

I like people outta my business, what can I say ?

**"See this ?"**

I gesture a good two feet around my frame dramatically, putting emphasis on the fact that they were standing just a tad too close.

**"This. Is my personal space. Piss off."**

I'm not good at expressing kindness.

I try, believe me I do.

Why, just yesterday when I went outta my way to buy this guy I know - he's not really important right now but just to prove a point - ice cream.

Course I bought it.

Course I gave it to him.

What followed afterwards I don't wanna discuss.

**"Don't bother me and we'll get along, yeah ?"**

I guess they didn't take it too well because before I know it I'm standing with my back pressed against a wall, the dreaded guy glaring intensely.

Idiot was right.

The very little faith left in humanity (or men) flew out the door the moment he had me pinned against that grungy looking wall.

**"The fuck-!?"**

Everything happened too fast.

Groping lead to his hand going straight down the front of my skirt.

Oh God, what a disgusting person.

Give a guy a friendly warning and he tries to _rape_ fuck you in return.

Not my idea of repayment.

I hadn't a name to yell at him, because they hadn't even introduced themselves.

Was it necessary?

**"Better hope that doesn't leave a mark, you fuckin' perv."**

Or I'll have your ass on a fucking stick.

No pun intended.

* * *

I realize the first chapter sort of sucks monkey dick but believe me, they do get better. Please rate, comment, shoot me a PM regarding ideas. I love hearing other peoples' opinions. I'm a really friendly person. Don't hold back any criticism though I have to say I prefer praise. I'm going to be updating this story roughly every day, more or less, so I'll have enough room for improvement. Feel free to check out my other fan fics, but I won't be pushy. Chaossu, doves :~)


End file.
